The Past Never Let's Go
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: The sequel to I'm Harmony Sparrow, Savvy? This time Harmony has gotten herself into trouble. Who else can save her but Jack and Will. Once she is saved life goes back to normal, or does it?
1. It begins!

**Well I'm back again. Because of the great response for this, I give you the sequeal to I'm Harmony Sparrow, Savvy?. Of course you should read that one first before this, or you may get lost. Also thank you again to all those who reviewed last story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from POTC. Everything else I do own.**

Harmony awoke with a sense of happiness. Tomorrow was her one year anniversary with Will. To think they where married for a year already. It was a shock at first when he asked her to marry him, after two months of being together, but they were happy. She stretched as she sat up in their bed.

"Will wake up," Harmony said as she shook the sleeping form next to her. Will moaned and rolled over. "Come on Will you promised daddy you would help him today."

Harmony and Will moved back to the Sparrow's private island, after Harmony found herself pregnant. She was ready for this kid to pop out too. Eight months of carrying a kid inside you can drive you nuts. Especially since her mom told her no rum till after the baby is born. She pinched Will shoulder.

"Ow!" Will screamed as he sat up. He glared at Harmony. "What was that for?"

"You promised to help, now get up!" she laughed. Will kissed her on the lips.

"What no good morning?" Will laughed.

"Good morning, now get up!" Harmony ordered. Will rolled out of the bed.

"Fine I'm up," Will yawned. He went over the Harmony's side of the bed and pinned her down on the bed. "But because I am up doesn't mean I'm going to go help your father right away."

"Will!" Harmony giggled as his lips met hers.

"Will! Harmony!" called a voice from the door, Will broke the lip lock. "Are you two up yet?"

"Your mother has a bad sense of timing," he groaned as he rolled off of top of her.

"There you two are," Victoria said as she walked into the bedroom. "Still in bed!"

"We were just getting up," Will replied, sitting up on the bed. Harmony sat up as well, and yawned.

"Harmony, you look tired, you should stay in bed," Victoria said. "Let's go Will."

"Wait she gets to sleep and I have to work!" Will gaped.

"Move it!" Victoria ordered as she walked out of the room.

"Better go Will," Harmony told him.

"She is right you do look tired," Will replied cupping her cheek with his left hand.

"Well it is hard to sleep, I mean I like sleeping on my stomach which I can't do."

"I know you are having a hard time sleeping," Will sighed. "I feel you tossing and turning all night. Try and get some rest."

"I'll try," she yawned. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and went to go get dressed for the day. She laid back down and tried to get some rest. Will came back in to see her tossing and turning, he quietly left. Walking the short distant between their house and Mr. And Mrs. Sparrow's house, he saw Jackson on the roof.

"Ah Will yer up!" Jackson called from the roof. "Where be Harm?"

"She needs some sleep," Will sighed as he climb up to the roof to help Jackson.

"She hasn't been sleep well huh," Jackson replied, wiping the sweat off hi brow.

"No, she just tosses and turn."

"Eh there be hell to pay once the little one is born," Jackson laughed. "Neither of ye will be getting much sleep."

"Where is everybody?" called a male voice near the beach. Victoria popped out of the house.

"Jack!" she called out and ran toward the beach. She ran to her son and gave him a hug. Everything was fine between mother and son, especially since Jack didn't care Will away.

"Hullo ma," Jack said returning the hug. "Where is everyone?"

"Jackson and Will are fixing the roof after that last storm," Victoria told Jack as she lead him towards the house. "So how did you get here?"

"The Pearl of course! Gibbs is taking the crew to Tortuga for a bit, so I came home to see my family."

"Uh huh, tired of looting already?" Victoria eyed Jack suspiciously. "Or is there another reason, like a certain babe coming into the world soon?"

"Alright, ye caught me," Jack sighed. "Can I 'elp it if'n I want to be present when Harm's first child is born."

"See I knew you were a good brother deep down," she laughed.

"If'n ye only knew," Jack muttered.

"Now go help your father and Will."

"But I jus' gotten 'ere!" Jack gasped. Victoria tapped her foot. "Alright I'm a goin'!"

Jack climb up on the roof to help Jackson and Will, while Harmony tried to sleep. It wasn't working too well, she kept tossing around. Harmony laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, but she tried again. Eyes closed she laid there. Then the hand closed over her mouth.

"So where is Harm?" Jack asked as help patch the roof.

"Sleeping," Will said as he laid down the palm leafs down on the roof. "She hasn't been sleeping well."

"Ha," Jack snorted. "You 'ad to deal with a crank tired hormonal Harm, I do not envy ye!"

"Thanks for your sympathy," Will muttered.

"Come on boys! We are almost finished 'ere! Keep workin'!" Jackson ordered. "Besides faster we finish the sooner we cat 'ave lunch!"

They finished the rest of their work in silence. A hour later they had the roof fixed, so there would be no more leaks. The got off the roof and headed inside for lunch.

"I better go get Harmony," Will stated. "She needs to eat too."

Will headed back to his and Harmony's house. He walked into the bedroom expecting to find Harmony there.

"Harmony?" Will called out. He examined the room more closely and found a note on the nightstand. Picking up the note, he glanced at it quickly before her ran back to the Sparrow's house.

**Bumda bumbuuuuum. Sorry I have a slight thing for cliff hangers. Well review, comment, guess what sex the baby is, cause I already know! -snickers- Till next time!**


	2. Captured!

**Woohoo Chapter 2! -does dance of happiness- Right thank you to my reviewers Alabelle, M.J.L.S, Piratedemon, and Dee Boggs. Still don't know if I like the title, but I can't think of anything else yet. Also I put sepraters in when I switch from island to ship. Still don't own POTC**

Will ran into the kitchen. The three Sparrows stared at Will with wide eyes. He took a deep breath before her uttered.

"Harmony has been kidnapped!"

"What?" gasped Jack. "How? We are on a private island!"

"How do you know?" Victoria uttered as she tried to grasp the situation. Will handed her the note, and she read it out loud. "Seems the tables have turned in my favor. I have the wench, come and find me if'n ye want her back…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony awoke with a huge headache. She couldn't remember much, just that she was in her bed trying to sleep. Reaching to rub her head, she found her hands tied behind her back.

"So you're awake," came a voice from the cell next to her. Harmony turned to face the last person she expected to see.

"Elizabeth?" Harmony gaped. "Ye did this to me?"

"Ha! That's a good one," Elizabeth laughed. "No, I'm a prisoner just like you."

"Double damn," Harmony sighed. "Ow!"

"What's you're problem? Am I that horrid to be around?"

"No, the baby just kicked, and kicked hard," Harmony groaned.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied a bit absent minded. "Is it Will's?"

"No it's Mr. Cotton's," Harmony snorted. "Of course it's Will's!"

"Oh."

"Is all you can say is oh?" Harmony said keeping up conversation as she struggled against her hand restraints.

"Well it is a shock," Elizabeth sighed, putting her head in her hands, as she sat on a barrel in her cell. "I always thought I would be the one to bare his children."

"Wait! Why the hell are your hands free!" Harmony shrieked, ignoring Elizabeth's statement. "This is unfair!"

"Ha!" Elizabeth spat as she stood. Her voice dripped with venom. "What's not fair is the fact, while I was captured, you stole my future husband! Now you are having his child! I hope while you are captured Will gets stolen from you."

"Look I didn't mean to steal him. It just happened so get over it! We are happily married, and you are turning into an old maid hoping he'll come back to you. He is mine!"

"I'm not an old maid!" Elizabeth gasped.

"You will be if'n you keep sniffing after my husband," Harmony spat. "We have been happily married for a year, and are about to welcome our first child into the world. He is very taken, find yourself a new man to sniff after."

"How rude," Elizabeth said as she sat back down. She watched Harmony struggle against the ropes around her wrists. Harmony couldn't get them to budge a bit. "Having fun?"

"Shut up," Harmony replied, still struggling. "Goddamn sailor knots!"

"So you two have been married for a year?" Elizabeth said to keep conversation, after all there was nothing else to do.

"Our one year anniversary is tomorrow," Harmony sighed, still trying to untie her wrists.

"I'm sorry you have to spend it here," Elizabeth sighed. She envied the girl married to her Will, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Harmony was going to miss her first anniversary with her husband.

"Me too," Harmony gave up on the ropes, she was completely frustrated. "Ma was going to throw a huge celebration tomorrow, even my sister and her husband were coming."

"You have a sister?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't know much about the Sparrows, and again there was nothing else to do.

"Yep," Harmony replied. "Even worst then just a sister, she is my twin."

"A twin! Wow!" Elizabeth gasped. "I'm an only child, I couldn't image what it would be like to not just have a sister, but a twin. Did you two try and fool people into thinking you were her and she was you?"

"When we were younger we use to drive my father crazy," Harmony laughed. "I would always tell him I was Mel, and that she was me and he believe her. We did it to Jack a couple of times to, but ma could always tell us apart. That was before Melody became a woman of breedin'."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth replied confused.

"She grew up at the age of seven and started acting all lady like, while me and Jack where still rolling around in the mud," Harmony told her, recalling the days when Melody changed into what she was. "Then Jack went off to become a pirate leaving me and 'er. Seven years later I followed him out to sea, on the ship me dad built fer me."

"So you followed your brother into pirating huh?"

"Sorta," Harmony had given in to the distraction that was this conversation. "Pirating runs in the family. Me ma was a pirate, and me grandfather was too."

"Ah yes, the infamous One eyed Vicky, and her father Captain Blue Beard," said a deep male voice coming down the stares. Harmony gasped when she saw who it was. "Hullo Harm, missed me?"

"LOUIS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going after her," Victoria said reappearing in the room. They had all disgusted it and Will, Jack, and Jackson where all going to follow after the one who left the note. Victoria was dressed in brown pants, a lose white shirt with a purple scarf tied around the waist, black boots, and her sword at her side. Jack gaped at his mother.

"Ye can't be serious," Jack gasped.

"Oh I am," Victoria huffed as she crossed her arms. "No one steals my daughter!"

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" called Harmony's twin sister Melody as she walked threw the curtain door. "Oh Jack you're home!"

"Melody," Jackson called as he gave his daughter a hug. "Where is George?"

"Oh he has to sail to the colonies, dropped me and little George off," Melody said as she stepped outside and pulled a little boy of two with sandy blond hair and blue eyes into the room. "Mommy? Why are you wearing that?"

"Well you see we have a slight problem," Victoria began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harmony said, she was beyond pissed to see her former fiancé before her.

"You know him?" asked a puzzled Elizabeth.

"Unfortunately!" Harmony screamed. "Damn Spaniard was my former fiancé!"

"Now now Harm," Louis laughed. "Temper temper."

"Will you stop pestering my prisoners!" said another male voice from the stairs. "Now get off me ship! I paid you for the girl, we are done."

"Aye," Louis smirked. He turned to face Elizabeth. "This is where we part Miss. Swann. Again thank you." He showed her a red bag full of gold. "You were defiantly worth the trouble. Harm, nice seeing you again."

"Bite me Louis," Harmony spat as he walked up the stairs. She turned to face Elizabeth. "So he was just making a drop?"

"If you mean he sold me to this ship, then yes."

"Then who the hell is my capture!" Harmony screamed in frustration. "Can this all please just be a very bad dream."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys are just going to rush after her?" Melody asked after she was filled in with all that had happened.

"I'm not just going to abandon your sister," Victoria replied. "Now lets go!"

"With what ship?" Will asked. "We certainly can't go after him in Harmony's ship."

"Course not!" Jack huffed. "We go to Tortuga in Harm's ship, collect the Black Pearl and crew, then go chase 'im down, beat 'im. Take Harm back, and we call it a day, Savvy?"

"You make it sound all so easy," Melody told her big brother. "Well me and little George will keep the home fires burning while you guys go play pirates."

"We ain't playin'!" Jack spat at her. "Now let's shove off!"

**Oh look I'm late for work again. Guess I have to end it here. Revies, you know you want too! Till next time!**


	3. Memories and promises

**I needed a filler chapter between action scenes so I came up with this! Also thank you to my reviewers Narnia Forever, Incubus2704, Piratedemon, and Alabelle.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC. But Harmony -pulls out documents- accroding to this I do own her!**

Harmony shivered in the night air. She only had on her light cotton sleeping gown. The night air was cold below deck. Her hands where still tied behind her back, as she curled her legs up to her chest. She was laying on her side on the floor of the cell. Tears slowly slide from her eyes. This wasn't how life was suppose to be. Had she not just given up pirating to raise her child, and live happily ever after with Will?

"Fairy tales lie," she muttered to herself. Elizabeth was asleep in the cell across from her. "I have my prince, but what happened to happily ever after?" The baby kicked her again. "I know little one. Don't worry I'm sure your daddy and uncle Jack are on their way, least they better be. They wouldn't leave us in harms way, least Will wouldn't. Trust your father to get us out of this one, Uncle Jack however, urm."

The tears stopped, and she stared struggling against the ropes again. Her wrists were red and sore from rubbing against the ropes. She wasn't sure, but they may have a few bleeding wounds on them too. Escape was her only though. It was her one year anniversary tomorrow, and she'd be damned if she spent it here. Soon she passed out from exhaustion, her dreams taking over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will looked out to the sea. He knew somewhere Harmony was out there, captured. They would reach Tortuga tomorrow, then the hunt was on. Will refused to let Harmony slip away from him, after all they both fought very hard to be together. Will remember the day he asked Harmony to marry him

-insert wavy flash back sequence-

Will and Harmony sat at the table in her cabin on the Black Pearl. She slammed down her cards.

"Read em and weep Will," she laughed "Full houses tens over nines."

"Ah but I have a flush," Will laughed as he placed his cards down.

"Dammit! Ye always beat me!" Harmony laughed. Will smiled at her. Two wonderful months at sea, with a woman he was crazy about.

"Harmony," Will started. "You know I love you right?"

"Oh god, Will," Harmony stared at him. "Ye ain't breakin' up wit me!"

"No no! Of course not!" Will said as fast as he could. He got up and walked to the other side of the table and knelt before her. He took her hands and cupped them with his own. "I actually want to ask you to be my wife."

"Will, I oh my… of course I will!" she said flinging her arms around Will's neck. "I thought ye would never ask!"

"Actually I've been planning on asking you for a week now," Will laughed as he kissed her.

"We have to go and tell Jack!" she said as she grabbed Will's hand and rushed out the door.

"Don't you think we should wait till tomorrow, it is late!" Will pleaded as he was drugged to Jack's cabin. She knocked on the door once and opened it before Jack could say anything.

"Harm?" Jack said as he bolted up from the table where he had passed out from drinking rum. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Harmony replied excited. "But Will just asked me to be his wife and I said yes."

"Oh, huh," Jack replied in a half daze. "Did ye really Will?"

"Yes," Will replied, standing slightly behind Harmony.

"Well congratulations," Jack said, still stunned. "Guess we should head home and tell ma."

"Of course!" Harmony squealed. "Well ye look tired so me and Will will leave ya be. Nigh Jack!"

Jack watched Harmony and Will go. He stared down at the map before him. Grabbing the rum bottle and taking a long swig, he organized his thoughts.

"I'm happy fer 'er," he said to himself. "N if'n Will breaks 'er heart I'll be breakin' every bone in 'is body." He banged his forehead against the table. "She's gettin' married! 'ow did dis 'appen!"

-end flash back-

"I'll find you Harmony," Will swore to the sea. "I won't leave you and our child in danger. I promise you I'd protect you at all cost, and I will keep my word like you keep yours."

-insert flash back waves-

Harmony looked amazing in her white wedding dress. Her mother had it delivered from France, and it had beading all over the bodice, and was strapless. Victoria also had a priest shipped to the island for the ceremony. She was now officially Mrs. William Turner, and Will couldn't be more happy, as he stared at her. Jackson was talking to Will, but he couldn't hear a word he was saying as Harmony walked over to them.

"Daddy," she said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "I need to borrow Will for a second."

"Sure sweet heart," Jackson said, as Harmony pulled Will away. She slipped with him into the bushes.

"Come on," she said as she ran towards the docks. Will followed her, as she walked onto the Sea's Fury, her ship built by her father. She grabbed his hands and pulled him into her cabin. Closing the door she slammed her body's against Will's.

"You don't think anyone will miss us," Will asked, as he pulled away from her lips.

"Don't worry," she said kissing him again. "No one will look for us here. Besides, this is our wedding night."

Harmony pulled him against her as the fell onto the bed.

"I love you Harmony," he said against her lips and her unzipped her dress.

"I love you too," she replied trying to undress him. Back at the party Jack was looking for his sister.

"Dad," he said coming up to is father. "Have you seen Will and Harmony?"

"Harmony pulled him away awhile ago," Jackson replied, as a small laugh passed his lips. "Guess they couldn't wait to begin their wedding night."

"Oh DAD!" Jack said, very grossed out at the thought. "I did not need to think or hear THAT!"

"One of these days so, you too will know the pleasures of the wedding night," Jackson laughed as Jack's jaw dropped. Jack did not want to think what Harmony and Will were up too.

Harmony snuggled against Will as he covered them with a blanket.

"That was wonderful," she said dreamily.

"Hey Harmony," Will said as he looked down to her. "Did you ever think about children?"

"I guess children would be the next step," she yawned.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked. "I mean being pirates is fun and all, but we can't drag out children from port to port, and I hated the fact i never saw much of my father growing up. Never got to know him, and I don't want that with our children."

"Will I promise you the day I find out I'm pregnant is the day we give up piracy," she promised.

About four months later Harmony had to live up to that promise. They were both still on the Black Pearl, and Harmony had been sick for a few days now. It was the middle of the night and she was leaning over the side, throwing up what ever was left in her stomach.

"Are you sure your fine?" Will asked her again. He was extremely worried. "I mean we could go to the nearest port, find a doctor."

"Will," she groaned. "I'm not sick!" She hurled again.

"Well if that isn't being sick what else is it!" Will replied near panic.

"It's called," she hurled again. "Being pregnant."

"Wha….how…wha….wait? Your sure?" Will gasped.

"Aye," she said as she straighten up. "I figured it out today and was trying to figure out a way to tell you."

"We're going to have a baby," Will said still in shock.

"Yes," she said tiredly. "We should tell Jack to drop us off at the island."

"Huh?" Will replied confused.

"I said I give up piracy the day I find out I am pregnant and I'm sticking to me word."

When they moved back to the island Jackson and Will built a home for him and Harmony. Victoria was so excited she was picking out baby names left and right. Harmony was a bit over whelmed by it all, but she was happy.

Harmony awoke from her dreams. She had dreamt about her wedding night, and other little memories of her and Will. She sat up and stared across the room, only to see Elizabeth.

"Morning," Elizabeth said.

"Morning," Harmony yawned. She tried to stretch but found her hands still bound. How easily she keeps forgetting about the hand situation. "Always taking things for granted until ye can't use em."

"Yer finally awake," a male voice said coming down the stairs. "Hello Harm, feeling well?"

"Roberts," she gasped.

"So the great Harm Sparrow ended up knocked up," Roberts laughed.

"Actually it's Harmony Turner now," she huffed.

"Married," Roberts gasped as his jaw dropped. "My ye've been busy since I last saw ye."

"Aye," Harmony replied as she glared at him. "So what are ye gonna trade fer me?"

"Well I think Mr. Turner's head is a good consolation prize," Roberts laughed, as he headed for the stairs.. "This time it won't be so easy."

**Yes it was Roberts who has her, Alabella guess right!XD Anywho review! Review! REVIEW! Till next time!**


	4. A bit of trouble

**How I would love some sort of speed up machine here so Will's ship would just get to Robert's faster, but it would take away. Grrr! Anywho thank you to my reviewers BrookieCookie490, Alabelle, Incubus2704, and Dee Boggs. Stil don't own POTC**.

* * *

Harmony was laying on her back staring at the ceiling of her cell. It was amazing how one small mistake from your past can come back and bite you, again and again. Her hands started to hurt from laying on top of them, so she sat back up. She glared at Elizabeth, who still had her hands free. 

"Why did he let ye have yer hands untied!" Harmony screamed in frustration.

"Because I know ye better then that," Roberts laughed. He had been down there watching her think, it was all amusing to him. "If'n I know ye, ye would 'ave been out of that cell and runnin' ramped on me ship before I could blink."

"Too true," Harmony replied smugly. "I'm glad me rep is still in tacked."

"Yes, but how long will that last," Roberts looked at her disgusted. "Really ye are 'aving a city bred's offspring. Disgusting."

"He is a so of a pirate," Harmony roared. "Also that man bested ye in swords. Will is a better pirate then ye can 'ope ta be!"

"HOW DARE YE!" Roberts screamed. his eyes where huge and filled with rage. "Ye insult me by marrying the boy, and now ye dare claim he is a better pirate! Bitch if'n ye want ta live I would shut up."

"Awww did I hit a soft spot," Harmony laughed, as she glared at Roberts. "Poor little boy. Can' 'ave want he wants so he 'as to steal it and 'ope it won't regret 'im. Well too bad, I regret ye. Ye can never 'ave me so ye might as well just let me go."

"Ye know I was the best," Roberts fumed. "Ye are lucky I give you such attention."

"If'n this is being lucky, then I don't wanna be lucky," Harmony screamed. "I 'ad the perfect life and ye are ruining it! All ye are is a stupid mistake I made when I was younger."

"A mistake?" Roberts repeated, seeming to be taking back. He opened the cell door and picked her up roughly by her shoulders. "The only mistake 'ere is ye thinking ye could do better then me! I should kill that brat growing inside ye!"

"Bastard!" Harmony hissed and she kneed him in the groin. Roberts fell to his knees, and Harmony quickly kicked him on his jaw. She went for another kick, but Roberts grabbed her ankle and pulled, making her fall on her butt. He crawled on top of her and pinned her to the floor.

"Ye stupid whore!" Roberts roared. His was full of rage and about ready to kill Harmony.

* * *

"Can't this ship go any faster!" Will cried, as he paced the inside of Jack's cabin. He was wearing the floor away as he continued to pace. Victoria had brought him in here after he started yelling at the crew to make the ship faster. 

"Will, you need to calm yourself," she sighed. She had her booted feet crossed on the table and was leaning back. Her hair was in a single braid, and her honey colored eyes followed Will's movements. "This isn't helping Harmony any."

"Nothing I do here will help her," Will fumed. "She is out in the middle of the sea on Roberts's ship somewhere! Why didn't I kill that man the first time!"

"Because you are not a murderer!" Victoria replied, trying to keep her temper in check. Will had been like this since they got the Pearl from Tortuga. He was driving everyone insane, and Victoria had the most tolerance when it came to dealing with people, raising three children could do that to a person. "We will get Harmony back, but you need to remain cool headed if we are to get her back without a huge problem."

"And what would that problem be!" Will stopped his pacing to stare at Victoria. She got up and walked over to him slapping him.  
"If you don't stop acting like a crazy man half this crew is going to behead you! Now knock it off!" Victoria had finally snapped. After all there was only so much a woman could take, Will stared at her blankly before he sank to his knees then sat down on the floor. "Will, get up."

"I should have never left her alone that day," Will muttered. "Now she is gone."

"Will," Victoria sighed. She was getting no where fast with him, she knelt besides him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one could have seen this coming. I'm sure Roberts won't harm her."

"How can you be so sure," Will muttered as he placed his head into his hands.

"Cause my girl doesn't let anyone hurt her without a fight."

* * *

"Get of me!" Harmony hissed. Roberts slapped her a crossed her face. 

"Ye will learn to respect me!" Roberts told her as his grip on his shoulders tightened.

"SIR!" called a voice from the deck. "SIR! A SHIP IS APPROACHING!"

"Ha! Jack is here!" Harmony laughed. Roberts glared at her.

"Does it have black sails?" Roberts called back.

"NAY! IT IS A EAST INDIA TRADING SHIP!" the voice panicked. "IT'S STILL COMING!"

"Excuse me dear," Roberts said as he got off of Harmony. "I 'ave some business to attend to. This isn't over."

"It's far from over," Harmony spat as he walked up the cell. She had what she wanted though. When Roberts fell over his knife fell out of his pocket. Harmony had grabbed it when he knocked her down, and she now held it between her tied hands. Quickly making short work of the ropes, she tried to figure out how to get out of the cell. Free hands made it much easier to find an escape route, but the cell door wasn't budging. Then she heard the fighting breaking out above.

"Use the knife!" Elizabeth called out. "Break the lock with it!"

"It won't work," Harmony called back. "The cell lock isn't rusty enough for that!"

Harmony kicked the cell door in frustration and it flew opened. Roberts had closed the door, but forgot to lock it. She grabbed the spare keys off the wall and threw them at Elizabeth. Then ran up the stairs, the fight was taking place on the other ship.

"Well Harm," Roberts said as he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Seems ye got close to escaping again! Isn't that yer brother-in-law over there?"

Harmony looked over and saw the sandy blond her sister had married. She had spent two years looking for that ship, so she could rob it. Roberts had beaten her to it, and worst his men where killing George's crew. Then she saw him being stab threw the heart.

"George!" she called out in shock of seeing her brother-in-law murdered before her.

* * *

Melody woke up with a slight pain in her chest. She looked to little George, and was having a hard time shaking the feeling of sadness. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Oh well," she sighed. "I guess I should make us something to eat."

* * *

**-bangs head on desk- That was stupid. Eh, welp just to warn you you won't find out what the baby is till near the end. I'm mean I know, lol. REVIEW PLS! Till next time!**


	5. Rescue and trouble

**Well at least one person noticed the change in title. Still don't know if I like it. Anyway thank you to my reviewers Incubus2704, Alabelle, jaded-whisper, and Piratedemon. Still don't own POTC.**

* * *

Harmony sat in her cell, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her sister was in for a world of hurt, and Harmony couldn't do anything to stop it. Her hands hung by her sides, Roberts didn't tie them back up. He simply put her back in her cell, and locked the door with his keys. 

"Buck up Harm," Roberts laughed. "Young Will is next to die."

"You do realize I could never love a cold hearted bastard like you," she replied, her voice filled with unadulterated hate.

"Love is now a thing of the past, I jus' want ye now," Roberts laughed.

"SIR!" called a voice from above. "THE BLACK PEARL APPROACHES!"

"Looks like your husband has come to his funeral," Roberts smirked. "If'n ye'll excuse me."

Roberts climbed up the stairs, laughing all the way. Harmony sat there and stared at Elizabeth, who was still sitting in the cell of her own. Come to think of it Harmony had not seen her escape at all, and she did give Elizabeth the keys to her own cell.

"Why didn't you try to escape," Harmony asked her.

"I was waiting for the opportune moment," Elizabeth replied getting up and walking to her cell door. She unlocked the door and went to unlock Harmony. "Guess sailing with Jack way back when, he rubbed off a bit on me."

"Jack does that to everyone," she laughed as Elizabeth pulled her up. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that made her bend over and clutch her stomach."

"Harmony," Elizabeth gasped, as she supported her, so she wouldn't fall. "What's wrong?"

"Not sure," Harmony breathed, the pain went, and she stood straight. "It was just a pain nothing more."

They started walking out the cell when the pain returned. Harmony grabbed her stomach again. This time her water broke, and Elizabeth's eyes widen in horror.

* * *

"Told you we catch up," Jack laughed to his father. "Now let's go sink a ship!" 

"You mean rescue Harm, bring her to safety then sink a ship," Jackson told his son. Jack turned and stared at him.

"Course that was what I meant! I jus' shorten it!" Jack laughed as Will ran up to them.

"Can we get there any slower!" Will said, he was impatient and frustrated to be so close and yet so far from getting Harmony back. Victoria had follow Will, and let her own sigh of frustration escape her lips.

"Calm down Will," she said soothingly. "Look, here is the plan. You three go over there, reek all kinds of havoc upon the ship, and I'll find Harmony and get her to the Pearl as quick as I can. Then we set their ship on fire and watch it burn. Sound good?"

"Sounds almost too easy," Jack laughed. "But let's get ready to board her and get Harm back!"

"No Sparrow get left behind," Jackson reminded them. "You all better leave that ship alive or I'll hunt you down."

"Honey that makes no sense," Victoria laughed. "Now let's get on the ship, I have a bad feeling something is wrong right now."

"Ma," Jack looked to his mother worried. When ever she had a bad feeling something always went wrong.

"Don't worry Jack," Victoria sighed. She gave them all a weak smile. "I'm sure every thing is alright."

* * *

"Oh what the hell is going on!" shrieked a panicked Elizabeth. She knew little to nothing about pregnancy, just that a baby popped out of your stomach. (AN: That's how much I knew till my bro's second wife went into labor in front of me!) "This is bad!" 

"Shut up," Harmony hissed as she straighten up from another contraction. "You aren't the one going to give birth soon."

"Can't you tell the baby to stop it till we get off this boat!" Elizabeth shrieked again.

"Would love to," Harmony hissed. They heard the fight break out above. "We need to get off here now!"

"Right," Elizabeth said as she took a deep breath to calm her. They started to walk out of Harmony's cell again. Victoria came running down the stairs.

"What has happened!" Victoria called out as she saw Harmony leaning on Elizabeth for support.

"Your grandchild wants to meet you," Harmony said through another contraction.

"WHAT!" Victoria gasped. "Quickly we have to get her to the Pearl!" Harmony grabbed her stomach again. "Shit this kid is just as impatient as you! It's not going to wait till we get to the Pearl. Elizabeth run to the Pearl and get me the clean sheets in Jack's closet!"

"Wha…" Elizabeth started.

"GO!" Elizabeth quickly ran up the stairs. Victoria turned back to her daughter. "You need to lay down. Have you been stressed or anything?"

"STRESSED!" Harmony screamed. "I've been captive for two days!"

"The stress could have accelerated the labor process, I just hope Elizabeth gets back with the sheets before your child comes into the world."

* * *

Elizabeth ran across the deck, her dress making it hard to squeeze by the fighting me. She walked across on of the boards leading to the Pearl, and headed straight for the captain's quarters. She opened the door and realized she had no clue where the closet was. 

"Dammit!" Elizabeth shouted as she stomped her foot down. Looking to her left, she saw a wardrobe. "Look closet!"

Running over and tearing the doors open, she grabbed the first sheets she saw then ran back to Harmony and Victoria. She ran back to them as fast as possible, and saw Harmony on the floor screaming in pain, legs spread.

"Push Harmony!" Victoria ordered her daughter.

"I AM pushing!" Harmony screamed back. Victoria saw Elizabeth, who was looking pale.

"She is giving birth," Elizabeth gasped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harmony scream as she pushed again. "REMIND ME TO KILL WILL WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

"Come on Harmony, PUSH!" Victoria order her daughter.

"This is the worst pain in the world," Harmony grunted as she pushed again.

"I see the head!" Victoria said, as Elizabeth fainted.

* * *

Will had gone after Roberts as soon as he jumped on the ship. They where locked in a sword fight to the death, and Will had a slight edge on Roberts. Will had backed Roberts against the side of the ship. With a smooth motion of Will's sword he disarmed Roberts, and brought his sword against Robert's neck. 

"So Will, ye think ye beat me," Roberts laughed. "As long as I live I will git me revenge on that wench!"

"Then ye'll stop livin'," Jack said as he plunged his sword into Roberts's chest. Then he removed his sword and pushed the body over board. "Sorry Will, I knew ye didn' 'ave it in ye to kill."

They both heard a loud shriek coming from below the decks and ran. They made it down the stairs to see Victoria stand up with a crying baby.

"It's a boy!" she called happily, then turned to see her son and Will at the stairs. "Congratulations Will you're a father!"

Jack barely had enough time to catch Will as he fainted. Victoria wrapped the child in one of the sheets Elizabeth brought. Elizabeth slowly regained consciousness, as the baby continued to cry.

"Mom, if I delivered the baby, why does it still hurt," Harmony screamed. Victoria put the baby in Elizabeth's hands and she went to check her daughter.

"Oh my goodness!" Victoria gasped.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! um...-runs away anyway- Also review pls! Till next time! -keeps running-**


	6. Another birth

**-wipes dust of story- Sorry I was having major problems with this chapter. Too many emotions are expressed after birth and I just didn't know which way I wanted to take this. So what you are about to read is the agrement my heart, head, muse, and the random angry monkey in my closet combind and came up with. Thank you to my reviewers ThunderBenderPrincess, Alabelle, ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone, Ashley x33, and Memory from a dream. Still don't own POTC.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harmony!" Victoria squealed with delight. "You're having twins!"

"Someone just shoot me and put me out of my misery!" Harmony cried out.

"Shut up and push!" Victoria ordered. Jack stared at his mother and sister in horror. The last thing he wanted to see was his sister give birth. He started dragging the unconscious Will up the stairs. Jackson happened to be running down the stairs at this time.

"Da," Jack dropped Will and ran up to his father. "Watch Will, I have to go do some, um…hrm captain things to do." He started to run back up the stairs, but turned to face his father. "Also I wouldn't go down there."

"Jack?" Jackson watch Jack run back upstairs. "JACK!"

Will's head was pounding and all he could hear was Jackson screaming. He rubbed his sore head and tried to remember what had happened. A loud scream was heard from downstairs followed by a baby's cry.

"Harmony!" Will gasped as he ran back downstairs. He took in the sight downstairs. A green faced Elizabeth sat off to the side, holding a baby in the arms. Harmony was on the floor, breathing heavily, as Victoria held another child in her arms. Jackson followed Will down.

"Twins," Jackson gasped. Victoria smiled, and looked down at her daughter.

"It better only be freaking twins, cause if there is another one in there it's staying!" Harmony screamed. She was very tired, and was about ready to give in to the unconsciousness of sleep.

"You better rest," Victoria told her daughter. "Will carry her back to the pearl. Jackson dear help Elizabeth."

Victoria walked out with the newest baby in her arms, and Jackson went to help Elizabeth up. Will gently picked up Harmony, who was covered in blood and sweat. They quietly walked back to the pearl, over the boards, Jack watched them. When they where all across and out of sight in Harmony's cabin, he turned his eyes back to the crew.

"Take whatever treasure ye find," Jack told his crew. "Also no survivors, and burn it down. Send this ship ta Davy Jones!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will put her down on the bed," Victoria instructed. "Jackson, tend to the youngest, as I tend to mine."

"Vic," Jackson whispered to his wife, as she placed the youngest baby in his arms. "Maybe we should have Elizabeth and Will leave, while you tend to Harm."

"Yes," Victoria sighed. "But if you can't get Will to leave peacefully don't force him."

"Right," Jackson sighed. "Elizabeth, Will, why don't you come outside with me for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth said, as she still held the small boy in her hands. She walked over to Jackson.

"Will come along," Jackson said hopefully, Will just looked down at Harmony, who laid on the bed.

"Go Will," Harmony told him, and gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right outside," Will said as he kissed her forehead. He followed Jackson and Elizabeth outside. Harmony looked at her mother.

"I actually thought you would be the one to put up the fight to let him stay in here," Victoria sighed.

"Ma," Harmony let out a yawn. "I'm a mess, tired, cranky, and not at my best."

"Marriage is for better of worst," Victoria laughed. "Now let's clean you up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she," Jack yelled as he ran over to them. Robert's ship was about to be burn, they where just waiting on Jack's order.

"She's fine Jack," Jackson assured his son. "Ma is just cleaning her up and making sure nothing is wrong."

"She had twins?" Jack said look down at the baby in Jackson's arms.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "Oldest one is a boy, and the one in his arms is a girl."

"When she git 'ere?" Jack asked confused as he stared at Elizabeth.

"You unknowingly rescued me," Elizabeth said as she walked up to Jack. "I was a prisoner on that ship."

"Oh," Jack replied as he looked at Elizabeth. Then he looked towards Robert's ship. "Right, I need to go burn it down."

"Here Will," Elizabeth walked over to Will. "You should hold your son."

"My son," Will said softly as she placed the baby in his arms. He stared down at the sleeping baby in his arms. His heart swelled with pride, as he held his son.

"It's amazing," Jackson commented. "How you can love someone so much when they have only been alive a hour."

"It is amazing," Will agreed.

"She is going to be just like her mother," Jackson said looking down at his granddaughter. "You are going to have you daddy and grandpa wrapped around your little finger and cause all kind of mischief."

"I'm in a world of trouble," Will laughed. Elizabeth looked at them, and felt a pang of loneliness. She always figured Will would come back to her, but watching him she knew he had found home. It wasn't with her, but looking how happy he was she could let him go. They turned as Jack returned and watched Roberts's ship burn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-bangs head on desk- That sucked! Anyway yes one boy one girl. They will recive their names next chapter. Also do you really think this is finished? Oh no new bad guy coming up in a few short chapters. Also Roberts is an ass, so it is fine you laughed at his death. I never meant for him to be a likeable chracter. Also no I will not kill Harm, I killed one of my heroines last time, and the hate mail stopped when I brought her back to life. I don't want any hate mail. Anyway review, ask questions I'm always happy to answer them. Till next time!**


	7. The importance of a name

**Well I was having the worst weeks of my life, including writer's block, I am happy to report I have a new chapter for you. Thank you to my reviewers Alabelle, ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone, Incubus2704, and Ashley x33.** **Hopefully everyone didn't abondon me and someone will still be reading this. Also it's time to name the babies! Still no ownership of POTC.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harmony had fallen asleep after Victoria made sure she had clean clothes and clean sheets. In fact Victoria made sure Harmony was as comfortable as possible, even letting her wear the brown pant and frilly pirate shirt Harmony loved. She smiled down at her sleeping daughter and left to check on everyone else. She lightly closed the door, and turned to see her son-in-law holding her grandson.

"How is she?" Will asked. He had been waiting outside Harmony's door for any slightest news on her condition.

"She is fine Will," Victoria said as she let out a yawn. "Harmony is resting. Let her sleep for a bit before you go and see her."

"This waiting is killing me," Will moaned. They where on their way back to the Sparrow's island. Home. They had dropped the crew off on Tortuga, but they did not risk moving Harmony so they left her ship at Tortuga and were sailing the Black Pearl home. Of course no one had the courage to tell Harmony her ship was at Tortuga.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Victoria asked. "I mean my grand babies need good strong names now."

"Harmony and I have been playing with a couple of names," Will replied staring down at his son, who was sleeping in his arms. "As soon as she awakes we shall decide."

"They better be strong names," she told him. "Also they should mean something."

"Mean something?" Will replied cocking an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"Of course," Victoria laughed. "Jack is named after his father. It show he is the first born male, and as for my girls. They where twins and I love music. In music you have a harmony and a melody working together to make something beautiful and magical. My girls are beautiful, and I wanted them to work together like the melodies and harmonies in my favorite songs."

"Wow," Will processed what she said. "When you put it like that, there is a lot of pressure for the perfect name of a child."

"Don't worry I am sure you two can pull it off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmony awoke after a few hours of sleep. She felt completely revitalized, and happy. While she moved to sit up on the bed Will walked in, and smiled at her.

"I was just coming to check up on you," he said as he sat down beside her on the bed. Placing a hand on her left cheek he kissed her.

"I knew you would rescue me," she breathed as he broke the kiss. "I never lost hope."

"Good," he murmured. "I would never leave you in harms way."

"So where are my babies?" Harmony asked. "I want to see them, now that I am awake and not in pain."

"I'll go get them," Will said as he got up and left. He returned shortly with a child in each arm. He bent down and handed Harmony her daughter. Then sat next to her while holding his son. "So what shall we name them?"

"Well our son should bear his father's name," Harmony started, she was thinking back to all their discussions on names. "After all you are named for your father. So I was thinking William Jackson Sparrow Turner."

"Sparrow?"

"Well they are Sparrows," Harmony said defensively. She really wanted her children to bear the Sparrow name.

"Well it is a bit untraditional," Will replied. He had mixed feelings about his children bearing the Sparrow name, after all most Sparrows where associated with piracy. Of course his name could be linked to piracy.

"Since when have I been traditional?" Harmony laughed.

"True," Will muttered, deep in thought. Looking down at his son, then looking at his daughter in Harmony's arms, he made a decision. "They are indeed Sparrows. I have no problem with them bearing the Sparrow name."

"Thanks Will," she said as a huge smile formed on her lips. "As for our daughter Angel Cassandra Sparrow Turner."

"Your middle name and my mother's," Will noted. "Of course Angel isn't a pirate's name."

"No," Harmony laughed. "No it is not. I have come to realize you earn a pirate's name. If'n she be wantin' to be a pirate she'll 'ave to earn it."

"I have a feeling she is going to be just like you," Will laughed. "Boy am I in a world of trouble."

"Will!" she laughed as she nudged his with her shoulder. They laughed together, unfortunately waking the children who started to cry. "I think we are both in a world of trouble."

"So we are," Will agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert's lifeless body floated with the current in the landless sea. Bumping into a boat, the body was hoisted up on deck. One of the deckhands recognized the body and ran to get his captain. The captain of the ship had been taking an afternoon nap when he was awoke by the deckhand. He hurried to the deck and looked down at the body.

"Brother," he gasped. He looked to his crew, rage crossed his face. "I want to know who has done dis to me brother! I want answers! Set sail for Tortuga! I don' care if'n ye 'as ta burn da port down! I be wantin' answers! The scallywags will pay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So now I gave you the children's names, and yes alot of thought went into them, and I didn't know Will's mom's name, but Cassandra is a pretty name, LOL. Also I gave you a little glimps at the new bad guy. Reviews pls, so I know I still have some of you still here. Till next time, which shouldn't be too long, I hope.**


	8. The bad feeling

**I know I put this story on hold but this chapter came to me in a dream so I let it roll. Thank you to my reviewers last chapter. Have to make this short I'm running late!

* * *

**

_Six years later…_

"William! Angel!" Harmony called in her sleep. She had fallen asleep on the beach again, and was having another nightmare where she couldn't find her children. Her and Will still lived on the Sparrow island with her parents and sister. After Melody found out about her husband's death she had refused to return to England, but no one ever questioned her why, except Harmony on the few occasions, never receiving an answer. Jack never gave up piracy, but he was seen on Tortuga more then at sea, or so Harmony heard. Today he was visiting home and found her sleeping.

"Wake up Harm," Jack said as he nudged her shoulder with the tip of his boot. Her eyes fluttered opened as she bolted up.

"Where are they?" she asked confused.

"Safe if'n anything," Jack sighed as he knelt beside her. "The nightmares are still coming?"

"Of course," she sniffed as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms about them. "For two years now this sense of dread will not go away. I know something is going to happen."

"Harm," Jack sighed again. "You are on a secluded island, what can happen?"

"Was I not kidnapped off this island before," Harmony huffed, as she stood up. "You're just like Will. Both of you have lost your faith in me and think I am nuts. Well I am not!"

"I don' think yer nuts. Jus a little over worried is all." Jack argued. Slapping him she turned and stormed away. "HARM! HARMONY!"

"Jack?" Will called, as he ran to the beach after hearing him calling out Harmony's name. "What's wrong?"

"Yer wife," Jack sighed. "I jus don' understand what is wrong wit 'er."

"I don't understand it any better my self," Will told him sadly. "She has turned over protective of everyone since the dreams started. Poor Angel and William are starting to get annoyed with her for her watchful eye."

"I jus don' get it," Jack said as he started to head for the house, Will behind him. "Jus what did ya do to me sister?"

"What I do?" Will repeated, shocked. "All I did was love her. Something else has to be bothering her, but she just won't tell anyone what it is."

"I jus wish I could find out and get me sis back," Jack replied as he walked into the house of his parents. "Ma! Da! Mel! I'm home!"

"Wake the dead why don't you," Melody said as she walked out of the kitchen and gave Jack a hug. "So nice of you to join us. Did you get bored of Tortuga?"

"Course not," Jack laughed. "I jus wanted to see me family, especially my two nephews and my darling niece. Speaking of which were are they?"

"George and Little Will are out fishing at the cove," Melody sighed. "And Angel is out acting like her ma."

"I know jus where to find 'er then," Jack said as he walked out of the house.

"Was that Jack I heard?" Victoria asked as she walked into the room.

"He went after his nephews," Melody laughed. "You know Jack, he is such a kids man."

"If only he was a ladies man instead," Victoria snorted, causing both Will and Melody to laugh.

* * *

"There are my two favorite nephews!" Jack called out as he approached the small cove where both George and Little Will where fishing. George a boy of 8 looked like his father, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Where as Little Will was his father's double, brown hair but green eyes of his mother. Neither boy look towards their uncle, as the stared at their poles in the water.

"Uncle Jack," George snorted, as Jack sat in between the boys on the rocks. "We are your only two nephews."

"You always have to be like that," Little Will muttered, as he reeled in his line.

"Like what?" George asked harshly.

"Like a city breed snob," Little Will snapped. Standing up he grabbed his rod and bucket. "Yer jus like yer ma. Snobs the both of ye!"

"Boys yer both Sparrows," Jack sighed. "Now start acting like em!"

"I am not a Sparrow," George huffed. "I'm a Harkings! I belong on Harking Manor with my Grandmother and Grandfather. Not this desolated island with crazy pirates!"

"I'm not crazy," Little Will said as he threw the water in his bucket on George. "You little snob."

"I'm telling my mother!" George cried as he ran off. Jack looked at Little Will, and did his best not to laugh.

"Ye are exactly like yer ma," Jack snorted, and Little Will just stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ma is gonna be mad at me now," he sniffed. "She wants me and George to get along. But I jus can't. He is so stuck up."

"Aw come on," Jack laughed. "Harm use to do worst to me and yer Aunt Mel. She was a terror 'erself."

"William Jackson Sparrow Turner," Harmony called as she walked up to them.

"Run Will," Jack whispered to the boy. "I'll 'andle yer ma."

"Thanks Uncle Jack," Little Will replied as he tore off towards the trees.

"Harm," Jack called out as he grabbed his sister, who was about to run after Little Will. "Yer son is jus like ye."

"I know," she sighed. "But hasn't Mel been through enough."

"It was six years ago," Jack replied as he let her go. "Besides she is 'iding somet'ing. Why else would she refuse to return to Merry ole England. Are sis is not as simple minded as she seems."

"Yer always looking fer excuses," Harmony laughed. "Now where did my boy run off to?"

"I am completely innocent," Jack replied, acting shock. "I donno why ye would dare accuse me of 'aving yer boy run off."

"You where never innocent," Harmony laughed. "Come on, you have to help me find Little Will now."

"Maybe he is wit Angie," Jack suggested.

"You just want to see your little niece," Harmony replied shaking her head, as she headed towards the woods. Jack was on her heels.

"It's not me fault she reminds me of me favorite person," Jack called after her.

"Jack," Harmony turned towards him, about to give him a smart reply when they heard the scream. Wordlessly they ran off into the woods.

* * *

**-Already left for work-**


	9. Angel

**-blows dust off fic- Yep, I got major sidetracked again. Goodnews, I'm back to finish this puppy. Thank you to my reviewers ****ThunderBenderPrincess, ****Mrs. Jim Halpert****, and Allie D.**

* * *

"Angel! William!" Harmony's voice carried through the woodland of the island. Angel look towards where the sound was coming from. Her green eyes turned from the sound, as she headed away from the sound, not wanting to be found yet. Everyone called her, her mother's twin. Too bad she was nothing like her, a sneer marring the pretty six year olds face as she thought of this. 

"Angel!" Little Will cried, as he smashed into his sister, knocking both to the ground. Sending him a glare, she sat up on the ground. Her twin brother was going to lead thier mom straight to her.

"What?" she huffed, as she stood up and brushed off her pants.

"Are you wearing my pant?" he asked, as he stood up.

"Of course," Angel replied as she started to walk away. "You think I am going to parade around in those dresses Grammy buys me all the time. Let me guess, you were fighting George again."

"The city bred started it!" he argued, as he followed her into the trees.

"Ya, and who is mom gonna believe," she huffed, as she headed towards their private waterfall. "She never takes are side."

"That's not true," Little Will huffed as he followed her. "She just tells us not to let him get to use. Mostly cause he doesn't have a dad and we do. Mom refuses to take your side because you beat him up."

"That city bred has no right here to be here," Angel huffed as she moved aside shrubs. Jerking her head behind her when she heard her brother try and say something. "What are you…Will? Where are you?"

"He's right here with us," came the dark laugh from where her brother once stood. Angel found herself surrounded by strange men, and did the only thing she could. She let out a loud shriek before they could cover her mouth.

* * *

"ANGEL!" Harmony called as she leapt over a fallen tree. Running without thinking towards her daughter scream, blood pumping fast. All she could hear was her racing heart pound in her ears. Jack had tripped over as tree as she ran without stopping to help him, it didn't even register that he had followed her in the first place. 

"Quiet her!" one of the men ordered, as someone clamped their hand over Angel's mouth, only to have it bitten. This is the scene Harmony walked in on.

"Release 'er!" Harmony demanded as came upon the men. "And bring me my son, and I may sparer yer lives!"

"Hurricane Harmony," a voice sang out as he step into the clearing. Harmony glared and sized up the man walking towards her. He had black greasy hair, beady black eyes, white skin burnt red from the sun, and somehow she reminded her of someone else. "Glad I can finally meet the wench who was me brother's downfall."

"Ah Roberts's brother," she sneered, as she stole the closes sword to her from one of his pirates. "Yer brother couldn' 'old onto me, what makes ye any different?"

"I be 'ere to collect some possessions of 'is," he smirked. "But first an introduction. I am Captain Sea Wallace."

"Now I know what name ye want on yer grave," she growled, as she walked towards him, blade pointed towards him. "Ye best be releasing my kids."

"Ah but ye see," he laughed, as he snapped his fingers and his men disappeared back into the forest. They both heard the approaching footsteps. "They were born on me brother's ship, making them his. And since he be having no heir, all of his goes to me. I'll make a trade for them."

"What is it ye be wanting?" she asked, ready to lunge at him.

"Ye will be delivering me brother's murderer to me," he replied as he dodged her attack. Grabbing her arms, her held them behind her back and caused her to lose the sword. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered into it. "I know Jack or Will killed 'im. I want me revenge. Deliver the murderer and I'll be giving the little ones back to ye. Ye have a month to bring 'im to me."

Before Harmony could blink she felt him hit her hard in the back of the head. She saw stars before her eyes, as she flew forward into a trunk of a tree. Grasping the tree for support, she slid down the trunk, and her world went black. Sea Wallace made his way back to his ship as Jack came upon his sister, Will hot on his heels.

"Harmony!" Will cried out as he went to her side. Tapping her cheeks hoping to awake her. A groan slipped past her lips, as her head lolled to the side.

"Come on Will," Jack said as he threw his sister over his shoulder. "We need to git 'er to ma."

* * *

Angel and Little Will sat back to back in the middle of a cell on a ship, their hands bound together, mouths gagged. Angel did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to come, Will's cheeks had streak marks from his tears. Their capture came up to the bars of the cell. 

"Well well well, look what I 'ave 'ere," Sea Wallace laughed, seeing defiance and terror in Angel's eyes. "The two children of the great Hurricane "Armony! Little girl, ye be the spitting image of 'er right to the defiance in yer eyes. I can' wait ta see what that wench of a mom of yers is gonna do. This will be an interesting trip."

* * *

**Trying to get back into the swing of this fic, my brian is till dusty. Reviews are always appercaited! Till next time!**


	10. To Argue

AN: Long story short, I've lost computers, files, internet connection, my mind, and possibly my soul. Good thing is I got most of it back. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

"We aren't rushing onto some island on the chance that they are there," Will argued. Will and Harmony have been arguing for the past few hours since Jack mention he might know where Sea Wallace was hiding.

"So what we wait here for his next demand!" Harmony growled, getting in Will's face. "I refuse to let my children stay in the hands of that man longer then they have to be!"

"Harm, calm down," Jack pleaded, as he pulled his sister away from Will. "I said I might know w'ere 'e is. We need to be sticking toget'er if'n we want ta bring em home."

"Do ye or do ye not know where 'e is," Harmony demanded of Jack. Jack stayed silent, and the occupants of the room held their breath as brother and sister stared each other down. "Well do ye?"

"Harm," Jack said, as he exchanged a quick glance at Will. "I can' be sure of the location."

Harmony after letting out a frustrated sigh gave Jack a left hook to his left eye. After he clutched at his eye, she twisted his right arm behind his back.

"Tell me the truth!" she ordered.

"Harmony!" her mother shrieked in disbelief, as Jack tried to throw her off. The siblings continue to fight for a moment before Jackson and Will pulled them apart. "Fighting each other is not going to get these children home!"

"Nor is keeping secrets," Harmony spat while glaring at Jack. She shrugged out of her husband's hold, and turned and slapped him. "If'n I 'ave ta go by meself, I will. Don't be thinking any of ye can stop me!"

"Harmony," Will called after her as she ran from the house. Running down to the beach she screamed out her frustration to the sea.

After a moment Harmony sat down on the sandy beach, and stared up at the moon. No one would listen to her about the danger she felt, and now no one would listen to her now. She was going to get her children back, with or without the others help.

"Harm," Jack called, as he ran down the beach, his left eye purpling with a slight bruise. He stood next to her, she was clearly ignoring her. Let out a little sigh, he sat down beside her, and waited a moment before speaking. "We all want em 'ome."

"Then tell me where they are, Jack," she replied, her voice hardly above a whisper. Tears where forming behind her eyes, but she refused to release them, she would not lose her children. "If'n ye know where they are tell me, please."

"Before I came down 'ere Will made me promise not ta tell ye," he replied. After seeing the hurt in his sister's stormy green eyes, he took a quick look back at the house. After seeing no one coming down from the house, he turned back to Harmony. "We don' even know if'n he still is t'ere. It would be easier if'n we knew what he be after."

"A killer," she muttered.

"What?" Jack asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I din' tell ye all before because of ma," she replied, glancing back at the house quickly before turning to face her brother. "He asked for 'is brother's murder in exchange for the kids. Ye two told us he fell overboard."

"He 'ad ta pay," Jack muttered, looking down at the sand. Jack was guilt ridden, it was his fault the kids were gone. He killed Roberts, and now his nephew and niece were paying for his choice. "Harm…"

"No Jack, don' tell me," she told him, as she looked out to the ocean, her mind full of conflicting emotion. "I don' want a confession about it. As far as I be knowing he fell overboard. I refuse to lose ye or Will to 'im. Ye see now why we 'ave ta go after 'im, I refuse to give into 'im!"

"The swamps of the new world," he said quickly. "The back waters of the Spaniards' territory. I can' be sure of w'ere he is exactly, that's why it be crazy to go after 'im!"

"I need ta do this!" she replied, getting up and running off towards her house. Jack ran after her, refusing to let her do this on her own. He knew she wouldn't let it go once she knew the location, but that didn't mean he had to let her go alone.

"I'm not gone to be stopping ye," he said as soon as he entered the dark house, the others still in the main house. "But I refuse ta let ye go alone."

"I be glade for the company," she replied, as she came out of the back room, dressed in her pirating close. "Ye know Will will be after yer 'ead."

"I'll take the risk," he informed her as she dragged out a chest from a hidden compartment from under a rug in the living room. "Still kept yer old sword?"

"Of course," she replied hooking the short sword onto her belt, the grabbing a pistol from the chest. Loading the gun she tucked it into her belt.

"You two are both going," Will stated from the door way, a frown marred his face. "And nothing I say will stop you."

"I am going ta reclaim me children and shoot that bastard in the ass," she replied, crossing her arms, and sending him a nasty glare. "And if'n ye won't help me that's fine. I'll be doing it on me own then."

"If I can't stop you, then I'm coming along," Will replied, entering the house and pulling a long black case from under the couch. Taking the sword out of the case, he unsheathed it and checked the blade. "We should sneak out to the docks before your mom takes all of our heads off."

"Take ye Will," she replied, giving his check a slight peck as he passed by. "Let's hurry to the fury!"

"I must be crazy," Will muttered as he and Jack followed after Harmony.



* * *

"We be crazy ta follow 'er," Jack replied quietly as the crossed the beach towards the docks. "But I rather be trying ta keep 'er safe then letting 'er go alone."

"I can agree to that," Will replied.

"So little children we be enjoying yer stay 'ere," Sea Wallace mocked as he entered the building serving as a jail.

"Ye'll never get away with this," Angel hissed, as she glared at him from where she was tied up on the floor of her cell. Her brother's cell was across the room from her, and Sea Wallace stood between them.

"Just like yer ma," he laughed.

"My ma is gonna kick yer ass," Little Will taunted from his cell.

"So ye aren' a death mute," Sea Wallace laughed as he started to walk out of the room. He turned back once more before he left. "Trust me boy, I look forward ta see yer ma once more."


	11. The Pirate Guns

"Ye 'now I be hatin' dis idea," Jack muttered as they walked the dark streets of Tortuga. "She'll not be 'appy ta see me."

"Is there any wench on dis island 'appy at see ye?" Harmony shot back, walking into an inn. She was there to get her former first mate to help her rescue Little Will and Angel. They had docked about an hour ago and the sun had just set. "Guns can 'elp us, and I trust 'er wit me life."

Will stayed with the ship tied up in port, ready to sail at a moments notice, as Harmony and Jack continued there search. A rumor was going around the British Navy was going to raid Tortuga in the morning, and Harmony planned to be gone before the sun rose. They've entered about half the bars in Tortuga when Harmony heard guns going off. Entering the bar there was a tall brunet female with a gun pressed against a mans head.

"Ye should know better than ta touch me!" the woman growled as she clicked her gun back and ready for the shot.

"Guns," Harmony called walking towards her. The woman kicked the man down with her booted foot and turned to stare at the new comer.

"Well if'n it ain't 'urricane 'arm," She called out walking towards the Sparrow siblings, and gave Harmony a quick friendly hug, and slapped Jack. "What can I do for ye?"

"Need yer 'elp wit a problem I 'ave," Harmony replied, "Sail wit me and 'elp me bring my children home."

"Who be stupid enough to go up against ye," Guns asked, as Jack rubbed his cheek. "Ye deserved it."

"Sea Wallace." Harmony hissed through her gritted teeth, her fist clenched in frustration.

"Oy, that bastard stole one of me best blades," Guns growled, as she put her gun away. "Give me a minute ta grab me guns and blades and I'll meet ye at yer ship."

"I'm gonna get some er supplies," Jack told Harmony as he slipped off.

"Remember we have me ship, smaller hold!" she called after him.

"He's going to over load it with rum," she heard a male voice tell her from behind, she quickly turn to face a stranger completely covered in a ratty brown cloak.

"Do I know ye?" she asked of the stranger, slightly backing up from him, and putting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Ye use ta," he replied in a hoarse whisper. "Just tell Jack there be a debt ta be paid, and the collector won' be waitin' much longer to collect."

"What? Who?" she asked, confusion laced in her voice as the stranger disappeared into the shadow of a solid wall. "Wait a minute! Where did ye go?"

"Talkin' ta the shadow again," Guns asked her as she left the inn, fixing the two swords strapped to her left hip.

"There was a man there, I swear!" Harmony replied, walking over to the wall he disappeared against. She put her hand against the wall, looking for a false wall. "I don' like the looks of this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack is all of this necessary?" Will sighed as Jack rolled another barrel of rum onto the ship, he had at least twenty barrels in the hold already.

"Maybe not necessary ta ye, but necessary ta me," Jack replied, going to get the rest of the barrels sitting on the docks.

"Figures he be loading me ship full of rum," Harmony sighed as she and Guns boarded the ship. "Will this be Guns my former first mate, Guns my husband Will."

"So ye be the scurvy dog that stole 'arm's heart," Guns replied as shook Will's hand. "Let's ship out, 'eard there will be a raid tomorrow on Tortuga."

"I still have five more barrels!" Jack cried as he rolled another aboard.

"That boy and his rum," Guns sighed as they help Jack load his rum. They set sail as soon as the rum was loaded, heading towards the back waters of the New World. Harmony was navigating, Jack stayed up with her while Will and Guns slept.

"Jack," Harmony called out, the mysterious man still in the back of her mind.

"What is it Harm?" Jack asked as he walked over to her.

"Do ye have a debt with a cloaked man," she asked him straight out.

"Harm I 'ave many debts," Jack replied, as he leaned against the side of the ship. "He could 'ave been anyone. Don' let it worry ye."

"Alright," Harmony sighed as she continued to steer the towards their destination. "I hope they're ok."

"They be fine," Jack reassured his sister, coming over and putting his hand on he shoulder. "They be yer kids after all. If'n blood has anything ta do wit it then they 'ave the strongest blood in the seven seas."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So did your mommy and daddy tell ye two who killed Robert?" Sea Wallace asked as he paced between the two cells the children where huddled in. "Answer me!"

"Me ma wouldn't want me to tell ye if'n I did know," Angel hissed at him, they had been in their cells for at least a week and both missed their family dearly.

Will said very little, and only when he was addressing his sister. Angel, however, did nothing but provoke Sea Wallace and his crew when ever she could. Both children were holding on to the hope their family was on the way to save them.


	12. Finding the Children

They crawled through the swamp, making sure no one saw the four figures. Jack was in the lead as they snuck to the lair of Sea Wallace, which was in the middle of a swamp in New Orleans. Pulling aside a willow branch, Jack spied the home which Sea Wallace took residence in, with two men sitting on the front porch of the colonial styled run down house.

"He has guards," Jack informed them, and grabbed Harmony before she rushed forward. "We need ta be watchin' the change of guards before we be attacking."

"My children could be in there Jack," Harmony hissed at him. "They could be tortured while ye come up with a brainless plan."

"Ye be wanna ta see brainless plan," Jack fumed, and then stormed over to the house. "Sea Wallace!"

"Ye must be a fool ta come for me," Sea Wallace said as he came out onto the balcony.

"I be just wantin' ye ta know that I be the one slayin' yer brother and all," Jack informed him. "Ye be watin' some revenge? Well then, come and get me!"

"After 'im!" Sea Wallace fumed as Jack ran towards the dense swamp area, this left the house empty except for two guards Sea Wallace ordered to stay behind.

"Did that actually just work?" Will gaped, as Guns stood, up and walked over towards the house, Harmony following.

"Halt, who be ye?" asked one of the guards.

"We be Hurricane Harm and Guns," Guns replied, as she whipped out two pistols and pointed one at each guard's head. "Wanna play?"

"Try me," he growled back, and Guns shot him in the head.

Then she pistol whipped the other to knock his sword out of his hand and held the gun pressed against his temple.

"Are ye gonna give me lip too?" Guns laughed, as the guard held up his hands

"Ye best lead me ta me kids," Harmony demanded.

"Just don' shoot," he pleaded, as Guns let out a vicious laugh.

"Then play nicely," Guns replied, as grabbed his arm. "Now were be those kids?"

"Guns get 'im to lead you to the kids, Will go wit 'er and grab and run," Harmony ordered, knowing Sea Wallace was sure to have heard the shot and be on his way back. "I'll be 'ere looking out."

"Aye Captain," Guns replied as she dragged the guard into the house through the front door.

"If you get in trouble, please do the opposite of what Jack would," Will told her as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, and he was off to find their children.

Quickly, Harmony climbed up a column, and laid herself flat on the rotted wrap around balcony of the second floor. Peering through the rotted wooden railing, she awaited the return of Sea Wallace. She just hoped Will and Guns got to the children and would get them out of there before anything bad could happen.

"Stop lagging," Guns ordered as she threw the guard forward, and pulled her hammer down on her gun, pointing it towards him. "Or do ye wanna end up like yer friend out there?"

"Down the basement," he replied, before he ran from the room.

"Not so fast!" Guns yelled as she begun her chase.

"Guns!" he called after her, then quickly realized she was a lost cause.

Quickly he begun his search of the house, after opening numerous doors her found the one that opened to the stairs to the basement. Unsheathing his sword, he made his way cautiously downstairs. Then he heard something he never thought he would hear in a long time.

Jack made a mad dash though the swamp, keeping ahead of Sea Wallace and his men. He dove through a weeping willow and then he heard the gun shot coming back from the house. Hearing the orders to return back to the house, Jack made his way to double back to the lair.

"Guns," he growled under his breath, knowing she would be the only one to fire a gun and make them notice something was going on back at the house instead of chasing after him. He was supposed to be the distraction not her.

As he approached the house, he slowed his pace and tried to be as quiet as possible to have an advantage. Moving aside some creeping myrtle, he saw Harmony leap off the balcony, sword drawn and take down four of the twenty men on the porch. Unsheathing his sword, he moves to join the melee around Harmony.

"Get back 'ere!" Guns cried out as she rounded the building still chasing the guard.

Seeing the melee before her, Guns' uses her pistol and takes out a pirate about to tackle Harmony. Guns unsheathes her sword and gives a battle cry as she joins the Sparrow siblings. They were out numbered, but they fought with all their heart and Sea Wallace saw his men were losing. Deciding it was time to move his treasures, and slipped towards the back door. After all his men were expendable and he could always buy new ones, but there was only one set of Harmony Sparrow's children.

"What do you think is going on?" Little Will asked Angel after he heard the gun shot.

"That man must of shot one of his men," Angel muttered, not willing to give into hope that was Uncle Jack or her father. After all her father and Uncle rarely used guns.

"But what if that was Uncle Jack?" he replied, as he strained to hear more. "What if it's father or mother?"

"Don't be daft," Angel shot back. "First off Uncle Jack is the only one I know who has a gun. Secondly if they were rescuing us why would they bring attention ta themselves unless they were daft! Lastly mum would never come ta save us."

"You're wrong about that," Will said as he walked into the room.

"Father!" they both gasped, as Will quickly released them from their cells.

"I knew you would save us," Little Will said as he hugged his father.

"Come we must leave," Will said as he picked up Angel, and grabbed Little Will's hand.

Will lead his children upstairs, hearing the fight upstairs he headed towards the back of the house. Looking for a way out of this forsaken home Will spots a back door. Hurrying towards the door, he saw Sea Wallace threw the grimy window heading towards the same door. Pressing himself against the wall, he and his children hid in the shadows as Sea Wallace entered the house.


	13. Sea Wallace

Harmony was fighting for her life, and she felt she was getting nowhere. Out of the twenty one men that they fought against only five had fallen, and Harmony had found herself being backed against the wall by six of them. She knew she had to save her children, but the situation was begging to look bleak. Then the three of the six where skewed thru the neck by a sword, and the other three turned around to look at the new cloak figured that joined the melee.

One of them turns her back on him and begins to fight the new enemy, and Harmony uses the down number to her advantage. Quickly she knocked the one down, and sliced the right hand off the other man. The one who lost his hand took off, while the other fell at the hand of the cloak man's sword.

"Who are ye?" she asks as he rushes to assist Jack.

"HARM!" Guns called out as she was shoved roughly against the porch next to Harmony.

"Get off a 'er!" Harmony screamed as she roughly shoved one of the men off of Guns.

The struggled renewed as her and Guns fought off the five men. Harmony was slowly tiring out, but she would never give in until she took her last breath. Guns had just shot one of the men closes to her, and Harmony felt herself being shoved again, and the window frame behind her gave and she and her assailant fell threw the hole into the house.

Rolling away from her attack her, she reached for her sword on the ground that had fallen out of her hand. The man kicked the sword away from her, and gave her a toothless grin. Still on the floor, she faced her attacker as she scooted away from him on her hands and trying to kick him away as her but dragged across the floor.

"I GETS TA BE THE ONE WHO ENDS YER MISERABLE LIFE!" he taunted, screaming in her face.

"Bastard," she hissed, and then he slammed his sword down at her.

She dodged the sword and gave him a swift kick to the chin. Running out from under his grasp she stood and grabbed the nearest thing next to her and slammed it down over his back. As the chair came crashing down he let out a grunt and crashed to the floor. The chair splintered apart, and the man was now a prone figure on the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief, she heard the hammer of a gun being pulled.

"You've got to be kidding me," she cried, as she slumped against the wall and dropped the pieces of chair in her hands and put them up.

Will silently watched as Sea Wallace rushed past him and his children. As soon as Sea Wallace made the turn to head downstairs to the basement, Will was out of the house with both of his children.

"Go and hid among the willow braches, and stay quiet," he told them, and pushed them foreword.

"But where are you going father?" Little Will asked him.

"To save your mother," he replied, kissing each of his children on the forehead. "I'll be back shortly."

"Come one Will," Angel said as she pulled Little Will towards the tree. "Daddy will be fine."

Will went back to thru the back door in time to hear Sea Wallace cursing up a storm. Unsheathing his sword, Will entered the room and prepared for Sea Wallace to come back out. He heard Sea Wallace's approaching foot steps, he was around the corner. Then he heard a crashing thru the front room and Sea Wallace's steps went towards the noise.

Silently following Sea Wallace Will saw him pull out a pistol. Rounding a corner, Sea Wallace pulled the hammer back, and Will heard Harmony's voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," she huffed.

"Oh I assure ye I not be kiddin'," Sea Wallace answered, as Will crossed the hallway to sneak up upon Sea Wallace and hoping catch him off guard. "Ye little wench 'ave caused enough trouble. Brought me brother to 'is death and made a fool of me!"

"Sorry, but it was kind of easy," she laughed, and then regretted it, as her ribs protested the action.

"In pain are we, well don' worry I'll be fixin' that!" he laughed evilly as he stalked towards her, never pointing the gun away from her.

"I don' think so," she replied, as Will leapt out from the door way and knocked him down.

Harmony kicked the gun out of his hands, and then Sea Wallace and Will struggled on the floor. Wallace held Will's right wrist that he held his sword with, and tried to hit Harmony with the blade as she tried to reach for the gun. This was the scene Guns walked in on, and she let out a laugh.

"Is this what ye be calling a fight now," Guns snickered. "Look ta be more of a show!"

"Shut up and 'ELP!" Harmony ordered as she danced around the blade.

"As ye wish," Guns said, as she jumped over and slammed the back of her gun in Sea Wallace's temple. "Better?"

"Much," Harmony sighed, as she slumped back against the wall holding her ribs. "Where be Jack?"

"Outside making sure none of 'em that ran be daft enough ta come back," Guns responded, as she looked out the door to see Jack talking to the cloaked figure. "He be talkin' to that stranger that saved our asses."

"The kids?" Harmony asked, as she pushed off the wall trying to walk forward.

"Outside safe," he replied supporting Harmony. "They are out back hidden in a Willow tree branched."

"Let's go get 'em then," she huffed, as she struggled to walk.

"I'll go grab Jack and meet ya out back," Guns replied, as she ran out the front door. "Jack!"

"What?" he asked as he finished tying a rag around the palm of his right hand.

"Where did that stranger go?" she asked, and Jack fidget a little.

"Disappeared just like he came," Jack replied.

"Who was he?" she asked, and Jack avoided her gaze.

"Just mind yer own!" he informed her, and then heard a small scream of pain coming from the back, effectively ending their conversation.

They rounded the house to see Little Will crying, and his sister laughing at him.

"I promise you I'm fine," Harmony told her son, who had hugged her a little too hard and she let out a yelp.

"I'm sorry," Little Will said, as he clung to his dad's pants.

"We should leave," Jack suggested, as he went over and picked up Angel. "Hello luv."

"Uncle Jack!" Angel squealed as she hugged him.

They all headed back to the ship and reached it as the sun was setting. Harmony and Will were in their room with their children, and Guns knocked on the door. Receiving an answer, she opened the door.

"Harmony can I speak ta ye, alone?" Guns asked, and Harmony quickly agreed and went with her.

"Tis about Jack?" Harmony asked, as they walked to the front of the ship.

"And that cloaked figure," she replied. "Something ain't settling right wit it. I asked 'im about it, and he blew me off. Told me to mind me own."

"Tis the same figure I saw in Tortuga be sure," Harmony remarked. "Nuttin' we can do about it till he come to us. Let us return to the island."

"It still doesn't settle right wit me," Guns replied, looking out over the railing towards the harbor. "I feel like a storm is coming."

"Stop predicting the weather and get some rest, and that's an order," Harmony said as she returned to her room.

"Wish I could," Guns sighed as she looked back over the water. "Believe me, I wish I could."

**This is where I am going to end this story because I don't think there is much interest in it. I base this due to the lack of reviews the last three chapters, so I thank you all for reading.**


End file.
